Nighttime Desire
by TDtheMagicMan
Summary: Kyle tries so hard to be a good, clean, decent young man. Christophe just won’t let him.


**Title:** Nighttime Desire  
**Author:** Twitchable Wiz  
**Genre:** romance/smut **  
Rating: NC-17**  
**Fandom:** South Park  
**Pairing(s):** Kyle/Christophe  
**Warnings:** language, sex, graphic imagery, SLASH (DIRTY SWEATY MANSEX! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Reviews telling me I'm going to Heck will make me laugh, cuz duh. I know this. I have my seats reserved, I ordered the chicken, and I will be a guest speaker.)

**Summary:** Kyle tries so hard to be a good, clean, decent young man. Christophe just won't let him.

**Disclaimer:** All characters presented herein are the property of _Comedy Central_, _Trey Parker_, and _Matt Stone_. No profit of any kind is being made from this story. I don't own; please don't sue. I'm dirt-poor anyway, so it's not as if you'd get much. I just love these characters to death, and enjoy playing with them in my mind. _twitches _Any and all song lyrics or literary quotes, unless otherwise noted, are the properties of their respective owners, who will be credited at the end of each chapter. Once again, I do not own, don't sue poor Twitch! Anything otherwise noted, such as poetry or original lyrics, as well as the plot and storyline, are mine. Please do not use, copy, or post elsewhere without explicit permission from me. Printed copies are perfectly fine (if you actually think my work is good enough to print out) as long as proper credit is given. You can reach me through my **homepage**, listed in my profile.

**Further Disclaimers:** Poem at the end was written and belongs to me, Twitch. Use with permission. As if you'd want to use something so naughty for anything. ;D

**Author's Notes:** I have never attempted something like this before. I'm all about the sappy romance. But I decided to give it a shot, try out something new…and so I could say I've written PORN! Oo (Everybody think WTF? YOU BAD BOY YOU!) Plus, I've been searching for a really good idea to write for Kyle/Christophe, so I could give it to Maggie all wrapped up in a pretty red bow, since she is awesome enough to write me TWEEK FLUFF, which I am sure is going to rock my whole world a billion times over! Probably not exactly what she'd have in mind, but once I got the idea it wouldn't go away. I was rereading old poetry, and one in particular beat me up side the head and said "WRITE ME A STORY!" And then I thought hmmm…Kyle and Christophe…DUDE! SEX TO THE POWER OF INFINITY! So here it is. Between this and the poem, I will have officially made clear to everyone that Twitchy is a dirty little perv. Hope you like. XP **Read and Review…** if only to tell me I'm sick and twisted and should be put out of my misery.

For Maggie, even though I'm sure she will be both shocked and appalled by this. Just cuz she kicks more behind than Jet Li, and as mentioned, TWEEK FIC! EEEEEE! And for all shameless lovers of both smut and sweaty slashy man-sex. :P

_

* * *

It is unbelievably hard to sleep when aroused to the point of insanity. Pun intended._

Kyle Broflovski lifted his blanket and gave a small groan when greeted with the sight of his "problem".

_Stupid thing has a mind of its own. Picks the damnedest times to decide it needs attention. I have a math final tomorrow, for Jehovah's sake! Sleep would be a good thing. But no…just has to have its way. Hormones suck ass._

**

* * *

OH WAIT! STOP! I can't post this here! They don't allow this kind of "perverted nonsense"!**

**Gosh this site rocks….Admins, you make me wanna squeal with how open you let us all be!**

**If you haven't read Night of Unending Passion by Oyaji291, you really should. He has expressed my feelings about this much better than I ever could. And give ol' Oyaji a review and tell him Twitch sent ya, cuz he just kicks that much rear-end!**

**To find the actual story, in all its naughty glory, you'll have to check out the "other site". FOSFF dot net for those who don't know. You can find it and me under Twitchable Wiz of course. **

**Go check out me and my dirty PORN there!**

**Your friend,**

**Twitch**


End file.
